Twilight Sparkle: PlayStation is Magic
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Love and tolerance won't cut it this time. Twilight Sparkle and Spike leap into the Playstation All-Stars universe, to save their world from Polygon Man! Watch as they battle and brawl against the likes of Kratos, Lara Croft, Parappa, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle: PlayStation is Magic

Here's a fanfic that has FiM's Twilight Sparkle travelling through different PlayStation game worlds, battling to protect her homeworld of Equestria from Polygon Man's evil designs. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, Playstation All-Stars or any of its characters. They belong to Hasbro, Studio B Animation, Sony Computer Entertainment, and each character's respective publishers.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Okay, if this spell is done right, we'd be able to see other dimensions beyond Equestria." Twilight Sparkle said, focusing her magic into creating a portal inside her library, as her friends watched encouragingly.

"Come on, Twilight! You can do this!" her assistant Spike cheered. As Twilight focused her magical energies, when out of the blue, a mental flash appeared inside her head, as she saw many worlds, locked in fierce combat, unwillingly serving under the eye of a mysterious god-like being. Twilight screamed in fear as she saw this, her spell fizzing out.

"Gosh, Twi, what happened?" her friend Pinkie asked in concern.

"I dunno, but it seems like somewhere far from here, there's these forces battling against each other. Not sure why though, but some of them looked pretty tough."

"You don't think... they could be going out to conquer Equestria, do you?" Spike asked.

"Maybe, but this sounds like something the Princess needs to look into." Twilight answered. "Sorry, but me and Spike need some time to ourselves."

"Sure, Twi," one of Twilight's other friends, Applejack, replied. "Take all the time you need."

After her friends left, Twilight asked for Spike to send a letter out to Celestia, as she explained her vision in detail. After some time had passed, Twilight finally got a response.

* * *

Dear Twilight,

I understand your worry. I myself and my sister Luna have recently had the same vision. It seems the force behind all this is some sort of god that plans to assimilate all worlds under his rule. If he succeeds, it will bode ill to not only us, but all worlds as well.

I have no doubt that you are strong enough to be able to face this; however, I cannot risk having your friends be put in danger either. I bid you luck in facing them down, within time I imagine this will help grow your experiences in your lessons.

Warm regards,

Princess Celestia

* * *

"Well, it looks like it's up to us to find out what's going on." Twilight said, accepting this mission. "Come on, Spike. Let's get going." Activating her spell once more, Twilight had opened a wormhole to the dimensions where this "war" was occuring, so they could face down whoever was behind all this.

* * *

There goes the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. First off, this is going to take place in between Seasons 2 & 3 of Friendship is Magic, and focus on the current set of characters that are confirmed (along with alleged Lara Croft and Joel DLC). Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle: PlayStation is Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, Playstation All-Stars or any of its characters. They belong to Hasbro, Studio B Animation, Sony Computer Entertainment, and each character's respective publishers.

* * *

Chapter 2: Unicorns vs. Helghast

After going through the portal she opened, Twilight and Spike found themselves in a world that looks like everything is constructed by paper-thin materials.

"Wow, this place really is something, isn't it?" Spike said in amazement to Twilight.

"It is, but we don't have time to sight-see. We have to find someone in here that will help us out." Twilight said, when she found a karate dojo building in the distance. "That's one of the buildings I saw in my vision. Let's start there first." And so, the two of them dashed into the dojo, running into a man that seemed to have an onion for a head.

"May I help you, madame?" the man spoke.

"Yes, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and I saw something happen that's going to threaten the fate of my world, and all others. Can you help us out so we can find whoever's behind this?"

"Well, your story may seem a little far-fetched to follow, but I see there are the makings of a hero in you. I'll assist you in training against this force you speak of. My name is Chop Chop Master Onion." the man responded.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'makings of a hero'? Twiligh has saved our town a lot of-" Spike started in protest, before Twilight zipped his mouth shut with a maic spell.

"Forgive my assistant. The both of us are grateful for your assistance." Twilight said.

"Now, let us begin. As fate would have it, another visitor arrived to train." Chop Chop added, as a black-armored soldier stepped out from his camoflauge. "He said his name was Colonel Radec."

Radec looked at Twilight inquisitively, before pulling up his sniper rifle. "Such a unique specimen. It's a shame that this shall be a day of mourning for you, my dear."

"You mean I have to fight him?" Twilight said in shock. "Well, if it's the only way to save Equestria..."

And without any further ado, the battle began, as Twiight used whatever defensive magc she knew to protect from Radec's gunfire. Grabbing Radec when he came close, she bucked him hard with her hind legs, knocking a large quantity of some sort of energy force. Collecting it, she felt a surge of power build up within her. She then decided to release it, sending a burst of magic, not unlike the calibur that Celestia or Luna could conjure up, aimed at Radec. The hit connected, causing Radec to vanish with a puff of smoke. Giving a breath of relief, thinking the fight was over, Twilight was shocked when the soldier reappeared a few seconds later.

"Victory at all costs!" Radec announced viciously.

Twilight then figured out what she had to do, as she fired light purple blobs of magic like projectiles at Radec, often shocking him as if it were pure electricity she was attacking with. About a minute into the battle, the loud noise of metal thumps crashing into the pavement outside.

"There seems to be something going on outside. I'll leave the fight to you two now. Hi-yayayayaya-cha!" Chop Chop Master Onion said, leaping into battle outside the dojo to protect the town.

"Ah, it looks like my altillery arrived." Radec spoke, seeing his henchman's ships arrive into the town, before sending a message into a war radio. "Aim your fire at the purple horse."

"I am not a horse. I- AM- A- PONY!" Twilight Sparkle said angrily, going into her Lv. 2, turning white and fiery red with frustration towards Radec. The Helghast soldier got hit, but when he got back into the fray, he fired his Lv. 1 Super attack.

"I've grown tired of this, Miss Sparkle. As of now, I'm finished with you!" He then fired a rocket blast at Twilight, which temporarily blew her up. "Overly enthusiastic rookies," he scoffed. "They lack skill."

"Twilight!" Spike screamed in sorrow, turning towards Radec. "You monster! I'll take you on!"

"What's wrong, Spike?" Twilight's voice spoke, to which Spike looked and saw Twilight had come back to life. "This shouldn't take too long to finish him off." Twilight then fired another blast of magic at Radec, knocking him back into a abandoned car. Watching from the remains of the Dojo, she saw Chop Chop return, karate-chopping the main Helghast mech to pieces.

"Well done, Miss Sparkle. Now go forth, and prove your power to save your homeland!" Master Onion shouted, as the citizens of the town applauded her and Spike's victory. After bidding the crowd farewell, Twilight headed out to the next battlefield, with a better understanding of what to expect in this adventure.

* * *

There goes another new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter will have another match against plenty more of the Playstation famous characters. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Sparkle: PlayStation is Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, Playstation All-Stars or any of its characters. They belong to Hasbro, Studio B Animation, Sony Computer Entertainment, and each character's respective publishers.

* * *

Chapter 3: Thieves in Time

After walking off away from the Dojo, Twilight and Spike started following down a dirt path, leading up to a giant dome-shaped building. Thinking it was another lead to what was going on, the duo entered, finding a weird-haired figure at the controls of a large mamachine of some sort.

"Excuse me," Twilight started. "But could you tell us what's going on here?"

"Eh? Who let you in here?!" the man, or should I say, monkey-like man asked in a stern tone.

"A talking monkey?" Twilight gasped. "How is that even possible?"

"It's quite simple, really." Specter explained, looking pleased that there was at least one being around here that appreciated his genius. "A Professor who works here created these helmets called Peak Point Helmets. If a monkey puts it on, its intelligence and power can grow ten-fold. And now, iI Tintend to harness the power of this transport to rule the world!"

Now less than amused, Twilight and Spike (the Dragon) ready for battle. At the same time, a young woman wielding a bow and arrow and hunting pistols, looking almost beaten up landed, also getting ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Lara Croft. It seems like my stay on this island has made delusional, if I'm talking to a purple pony right now."

"Island? But we're inside a city building." Twilight started, before she began thinking that each of the people she was fighting seemed to see their adventure unfolding rather differently than hers. She also a young boy wielding plasma-like swords and a large net.

"Specter!" the boy said. "There's no escape for you this time! I'll get you!"

"Well, get in line, kid." Twilight said. "Equestria just might be this guy's next target if he isn't stopped."

"You can't do anything, Spike!" Specter said to Spike (the boy). "Not after I prove to you all just how great my powers are!"

"Let's get ready then! Winner gets to go on to the next match." Twilight shouted, flexing for combat.

* * *

There goes another new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter will have another match against plenty more of the Playstation famous characters. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Sparkle: PlayStation is Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, Playstation All-Stars or any of its characters. They belong to Hasbro, Studio B Animation, Sony Computer Entertainment, and each character's respective publishers.

Note: Lara Croft appears in this chapter, and there might be spoilers for the new Tomb Raider game mentioned. Proceed reading chapter with caution.

* * *

Chapter 4: Peak Point Helmet Blues

And so, the battle began with Twilight sending out blasts of magic at Spike, dodging the swing of his Bananarang and Lara Croft's gunfire.

"Give up, you'll never win!" Spike cried out to Specter.

"Au contrarie," Specter taunted, summoning a figure from the Time Station portal. Unfortunately, it wasn't what he expected; a Lurker Shark nipping at the feet of his Pipo Monkeys. "That's not the right one."

Turning back to the fight, Twilight built up to her Level 2 and blasted Lara and Spike away easily. She then playfully did the dance she used to do with her old foalsitter, Candace.

"You couldn't avoid that! Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves, and do a little shake!" she giggled.

"Bloody hell," Lara groaned as she respawns. She then fired up a super charged dynamite blast at Twilight, landing a kill on the still gloating unicorn. "Haven't you learned not to boast?"

As Twilight flashed back into the field of battle, she blushed and said to herself "I hope Celestia didn't see that."

"You'll have more to worry about if Specter's not stopped! Him and his army of monkeys are trying to take over the planet!" Spike warned, before Twilight blasted him with a Lv. 1 Super. "I'm serious! Stop it!"

"Fine, truce." the other two fighters agreed.

"Your little alliance won't mean a thing. You don't stand a chance against the creature I've discovered!" Specter announced, revealing a spider-like Chimera alien (known as Satan) roaring at the trio. Lara started with setting explosive attacks at the monster, managing to damage it to a significant point, when Spike (the young boy) unleashed a powerful Lv. 3 Super, activating a satellite blast that hit the massive alien. Spike (the Dragon) also hurled some sharp gems he had with him, pelting Specter, who tried to shield himself. Neither could withstand the group attacks, and Satan retreated to its own home realm, causing the Time Station to malfunction, and zap Specter.

"You brats ruined everything! My plan; my beautiful plan!" Specter lamented.

"I'd say good luck next time, but for you, they'll be no next time." Spike the boy said, swinging his Monkey Net down, catching the would-be simian dictator. "Gotcha!"

"Well, I think that's the last he'll be seen for quite some time." Twilight said.

"Yep. I wish we would've met under better circumstances." Spike said to both girls. "Feel free to come back again whenever you like."

"Thanks! I'll think about it." Twilight said, teleporting away off to her next battlefield.

* * *

There goes another new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter will have another match against plenty more of the Playstation famous characters. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Sparkle: PlayStation is Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, Playstation All-Stars or any of its characters. They belong to Hasbro, Studio B Animation, Sony Computer Entertainment, and each character's respective publishers. Don't sue me, would you kindly? And all flame mail will be sent to the moon, so you all know in advance.

* * *

Chapter 5: Nobody Messes with Dollface

After leaving the Time Station, Twilight attempted to utilize the wing spell she tried on Rarity once to proceed to the next battlefield. When she landed back on her hooves, she saw she was in what appeared to be a city in the clouds. The two enemies she ended up seeing awaiting her were a man wearing a demented clown mask and having a flaming scalp, along with a large figure in what appeared to resembleoa heavy-pressure diving suit.

"Ooh, look Mister B!" a small girl that was with the diver squealed, noticing Twilight. "This one still sees the sunshine! She's full of cuddles too." The diving suit-clad figure gave an audible groan in reply, revving its drill arm up, as an audio tape announced "The parasites that would dare feed off Rapture's nurturing hand shall be punished!".

"I hear that unicorn blood is really rare." the clown said, turning his chainsaw on. "I wonder how much Calypso will pay to have your head on hand."

"Don't even think about it," Twilight said readying herself for battle against the two fighters, noticing a fight within the city against clown-faced warriors and doll-faced soldiers. Dodging away from the vicious bashes and slices from the two opponents, Twilight tail-whipped and bucked the clown in retaliation, building up her attack power, flaring up eventually with her Lv. 2 Super.

The clown, known as Marcus Kane (or Sweet Tooth), vanished in a poof before reappearing with an angry grimace. "Pain and grief are gonna come your way, girlie!" the three continued their battle, until a tall purple-colored robot appeared, swinging at the fighters; specifically Sweet Tooth. "Dollface. I should've known you'd rear your mug here."

"Your army means nothing to me, little man. Nobody messes with the dolls!" a feminine voice shouted from the huge mecha. As Sweet Tooth evaded her swing, he was then hit in the back by the diving suit-clad figure. Twilight took a fair brunt of damage too, but eventually built up to unleashing one of her ultimate attacks.

"I'll teach you guys not to trifle with harmony." Twilight announced, as the power of her Element, and the spirits of her friends accompanied into releasing its true power (not unlike the same force that brought down Nightmare Moon and Discord, ending their tyrannical reign). Surrounded by a purple aura, Spike aided her by shooting fireballs, landing kills on the other fighters in the area, as Dollface attempted to blow the entire city apart into pieces.

After a long and brutal fight, Twilight arose triumphantly over the two sadistic opponents. However, Twilight then went over to the young girl who was crying over her heavily dressed guardian.

"What's wrong? The fight's over; can't your friend get up?" Twilight asked in concern.

"No, don't die on me, Mr. B! I'll never desert you again. I don't want to be alone without you!" the girl sobbed loudly. In fairness towards her former opponent, Twilight then used a healing spell to save the life of the girl's "guardian angel" of sorts, before teleporting away, off to another realm, where her journey would send her into exploring a roly-poly place full of color. Twilight's new opponents included a slightly mutated gunslinger named Emmett Graves, a half-cyborg swordsman Raiden, and a colorful little sack of burlap.

* * *

There goes another new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter will have another match against plenty more of the Playstation famous characters, such as Raiden, Sackboy, and more. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
